


It's just a matter of practice

by Taimi, ZarAlexander



Series: Practice Makes Perfect [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Pining, brief mentions of (totally unimportant) OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimi/pseuds/Taimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/pseuds/ZarAlexander
Summary: Daichi shouldn't have enjoyed Suga's distress that much, he knew that. It was a really despicable thing to do. But that whole scenario was something he had never experienced before. [Companion piece to "The Setter Always Plans Twice" by ZarAlexander]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarAlexander/gifts).



> Hello, I'm Taimi! 
> 
> This is dedicated to my dear ZarAlexander, who essentially forced me to pluck up my courage and finish this little stupid fic which was rotting away in the dephts of my hard disk. She was also very very nice and contributed to trasform this in a series by writing this story's amazing companion piece! 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, therefore I hope you won't find too many mistakes! :)

* * *

 

 

The song was truly horrible.

But what was making the whole experience a real torture were the shrill howls which kept escaping from his friend's mouth. Daichi distractedly wondered how it was possible that the TV screen hadn't already exploded into tiny pieces.

Fun fact: even with the atrocious wailing, the reddened puffy face and the awkward wobbling he was trying to pass as a dance, Daichi still found him just lovely. Well, more than that. He was finding all that horror-karaoke-from-hell situation decidedly intriguing.

He wasn't referring to Asahi, obviously, but to his other best friend. The one with the cutest face and prettiest smile. The same friend who was destroying everybody's eardrums by attempting to slay a popular pop song in a cramped karaoke booth. Daichi already knew he was completely screwed and probably doomed to pass his afterlife in a bottomless infernal pit for thinking such inappropriate things about his best friend.

The original epiphany dated back to their second year of high school. Daichi remembered that day fairly well, even if he couldn't accurately place it on the calendar. It was June, maybe, and he was waiting for Suga to finish his cleaning duties. He was just handing him the waste bin and it happened. The notion 'Wow, Suga is really _really_ pretty' had briefly flashed through his mind and that had been it.

Nothing much. Very uneventful.

Then his life had just continued as usual, basically unchanged, but the thought had remained. And Daichi had started to notice other interesting things about Suga: his elegant movements (even his deadly chops were somewhat graceful), the fine texture of his pale hair, the rich colour of his bright eyes, the softness of his skin. And the mole.

It was the mole that had changed it all.

One of his fellow classmates had brought a magazine full of gravure idols and had insisted that they all rated the girls. The models were all gorgeous creatures, of course, but somehow that one girl with the ponytail kept stealing his attention. Only after a good 10 minutes of staring at her face (and not her boobs) Daichi had realized it was the mole. She had a mole under her eye, which he found damn sexy. The connection in his head had been almost automatic.

That very moment, Daichi had died a little inside.

It had become way more difficult after that. It was just impossible to ignore Suga, and after a couple of weeks, Daichi didn't even try anymore. What he did, however, was to maintain a completely calm façade while, internally, the only thing he really wanted 24/7 was to grab Suga's face and smooch him into oblivion.

Third year rolled in, and his role as Karasuno captain had helped Daichi maintaining a somewhat professional semblance - but Suga was still there, smiling, laughing and basically tempting him just by being alive and breathing. If Daichi wasn't such a wimp, he would've confessed ages ago. But, their friendship was important to him, and the fear of ruining it was impossible to ignore. He would rather suffer in silence.

_Silence..._

Well, Suga was still wailing like a constipated coyote and it was clear that, right then, it was the poor setter who was suffering a great deal.

Daichi shouldn't have enjoyed Suga's distress that much, he knew that. It was a really despicable thing to do. But that whole scenario was something he had never experienced before: Suga was completely at ease no matter the situation, always in control, unfailingly confident. So that unexpected development was somewhat refreshing and satisfying. Daichi was a terrible person, and seeing the awkward side of Suga shouldn't have excited him that much.

But Daichi was just human.

Suga was clutching the microphone in his right hand, the left one running through his hair in obvious distress. Given his usual pretty voice, he shouldn't have been so desperately tone deaf, but in fact he was. He sounded like a dying whale puking a year's worth of plancton and assorted sea products. And he probably knew it, if the fact he couldn't bring himself to look at anybody else in the eyes was any indication.

'Anybody else' being Daichi himself, an absolutely freaked out Asahi and the three pretty girls who had invited them to karaoke just some hours prior.

Daichi had been the first to be hit on, just outside his classroom, and it had surprised him quite a bit – it was Suga the popular one. But he wasn't going to complain, especially after having seen Suga's outraged pout when he had found out he hadn't been their first choice. One girl had suggested pizza and cinema, another one a simple stroll in the park. The third one, however, had timidly proposed a karaoke session and it was immediately approved. Daichi didn't really care, but after noticing Suga's hesitation, a little part of him had rejoiced at the idea of his always composed friend being at least a little bit self-conscious.

He just didn't know Suga was so out of tune.

He was so embarrassed (and embarrassing), still Daichi couldn't avert his gaze from him, from the cute way he was fidgeting, from the nervous tremble of his lips when his voice cracked on the higher notes, from the troubled glances he sometimes threw at him.

But Daichi was a very vile man and simply smiled back, flashing him a thumbs up and mouthing several 'you're good, keep going's. Suga flushed even harder – out of embarrassment or rage, Daichi wasn't sure – but the colour looked so pretty on his face that Daichi simply chuckled and waved at him.

The three girls were laughing and clapping their hands, though, one of them even joining Suga to improvise a duet. She wasn't much better than him, and that seemed to make Suga feel slightly more at ease.

Then came Daichi's turn to sing and Suga paid him back by choosing the lamest song he could pick up from the list, but Daichi was pretty sure he offered them the most heartfelt version of 'My Heart Will Go On' that ever was. Even Asahi stopped being anxious for a second and appeared a little impressed. He was seen sniffling profusely in his handkerchief by the end of the song.

 

***

 

“Why did you do that?”

They were making their way home after leaving Asahi at the bus stop. The stars were already high and sparkling in the clear sky. Daichi shrugged. “I like karaoke.”

“But you know I don't!”

Daichi grinned. “I just didn't know you were that awful!”

Suga snorted, shaking his head. “Oh God, it was so embarrassing!”

“The girls liked it!”

The setter buried his face in his hands. “But you thought I was awful!”

Daichi stopped in his tracks to properly look at him. “Since when you care about what I think?"

Suga punched his arm and it _hurt_. "Idiot!"

“Hey, calm down, I need my arms to play volleyball!”

“Then don't say stupid things!”

“Well, I thought you were kinda cute back then.”

Suga chuckled at that. “Asahi was the cutest one, I swear! Did you see his face? He was terrified of me!”

“Well, he's always pissing himself for something or other...”

“He was TREMBLING!” Suga was cackling by then. “I'm sure he'll be seeing me in his nightmares tonight!”

Daichi cast a look at his best friend, doubled over in laughter, and shook his head. “You're evil, Suga. Poor Asahi doesn't deserve such a treatment!”

“Says who! You were dissing him just a minute ago!” Suga laughed some more, occasionally coughing on his own saliva like the incorrigible dork he was. “A-anyway,” he began, once he had gotten a little bit of self-control back “You really caused a sensation with Mayuko-chan!”

Daichi blinked. Who was Mayuko-chan again? Suga stared at him for some moments before rolling his eyes and sighing. “Daichi, you're so dumb. Mayuko, the pretty girl with braided hair, the one who took us all to that awful place known as karaoke.”

_Ah_ , Daichi thought, _Good job, Mayuko-chan._

Not having received any proper reply, Suga just kept sighing. “Oh my god Daichi, I can't... I just...! Well, whatever, she was glued to your side for the whole night, eh?”

“Really?”

“Aaah, come on, you cannot be so dense!” He approached Daichi, waggling his eyebrows in the stupidest way and repeatedly elbowing him in the ribs. “She really fancies you! Did you get her number?”

“Yeah, I did.”

Suga seemed somewhat taken aback for a moment, then a broad smile blossomed on his face and his pointy elbow started literally hammering Daichi's poor ribcage. “OOOH, NICE ONE, CAPTAIN! You're in the springtime of your life, enjoy the ripe fruits of– ”

“She said her elder sister plays volleyball in some sort of neighbourhood association, so I thought it could be useful to keep in touch just in case.”

Suga's good spirits seemed to deflate in an instant. “... you're hopeless, Daichi. I pity you.”

Daichi shrugged. “I think like a proper captain, you should learn from my immense experience. Moreover, I was too enraptured in your fantastic performance to really bother about anything else.”

That earned him a playful shove which nearly sent him flying against a lamppost.

"Next time will be bowling time," declared the setter. "I'll trash you all!"

"I don't like you when you play bowling, you get too competitive and scare the first-years!"

Suga glared at him. "Tsukishima was not scared of me!"

Daichi grinned. "Yeah, but Kageyama almost peed himself when you managed 5 strikes in a row!"

"He was AMAZED, Daichi. That is the right word. Amazed." He nodded, stuffing his hands in his coat's pockets and whistling happily.

How peculiar. When Suga whistled, he was strangely on tune. He should have tried to whistle his way out of that terrible mess that has been their karaoke experience. His dignity would have appreciated it.

“We should do it again, soon.”

“What? Bowling?"

“Karaoke. But just the two of us.”

Suga, whose expression suggested he was already on the verge of insulting Daichi, stared at him instead, mouth agape. “W-what? So that you can openly laugh in my face?”

“No, that's not it.”

Suga was attentively looking at him, one eyebrow arched, perplexity evident on his face. “Then what is it?”

Daichi opened his mouth to exlaim a rather bold: “To have you all to myself.", but obviously chickened out at the last moment. “I can teach you a thing or two. Singing is not that different from receiving, it's just a matter of practice!”

"Really?"

"Really!"

The other boy seemed lost in his thoughts for a little while, then his usual warm, cute smile appeared on his face. "Teach me, then. Now!"

Daichi blinked. "Now? It's past eleven, Suga, don't you think it'd be better to–"

"Tomorrow there's no school nor practice, why don't you sleep at my place? We can sing and play video games all night long, my parents are not home anyway!"

_Well, damn_ , Daichi merrily contemplated, _This is happening too fast._

"You can teach me how to sing like a beautiful nightingale and I'll prepare my special marshmallow hot chocolate for you, what do you think about it?"

_I think this is a terrible idea_. "Okay, sure, why not? It's been ages since my last sleepover!"

"Perfect," Suga exclaimed, beaming like a 10-year-old on Christmas morning. "Let's go, let's go! It'll be awesome!"

An entire night spent in the same room as Suga. It would be pure, unadulterated HELL.

 

***

 

Okay. Daichi didn't expect any of that.

He was barely aware of the cooling, sticky chocolate running down his chin while Suga - too pretty, too perfect, too NEAR! - was idly dabbing the tip of his nose and half his face with a napkin. "You klutz, you have hot chocolate everywhere!”

"I-it's not that hot anymore...”

Suga chuckled, the sound somewhat deeper and huskier than usual. "It's a fortune, then, since you're not even able to drink from a mug without spilling all the contents on yourself."

It wasn't Daichi's fault. He was just a little bit distracted. Who would've imagine seeing Suga munch on marshmallows could be so... uhm... _flustering_.

"Was it good at least?"

"What?"

Suga stopped cleaning his face for a moment and cocked his head to the side. "The chocolate, Daichi. What else?"

Daichi honestly felt 150 times dumber than usual. He coughed, trying to put some distance between his face and Suga's one. It was a real effort. "G-good! Super good! Delicious!"

Suga grinned. "Excellent! Now teach me how to sing!"

Daichi had almost forgot what was the real purpose for that unexpected sleepover. "O-oh, sure! Yeah, try and sing something you like!"

The other boy seemed to be pondering for a little while, then opened his mouth and... started belching some appalling death metal stuff that made Daichi's eardrums commit suicide in order to avoid the pain.

"W-wait, wait!" He pleaded, grabbing his friend's shoulders and effectively silencing him. "What the...? What the hell was _that_?!"

"They're called 'Beelzebuub's Stoned Sons', they're from Okinawa. Pretty hardcore stuff, eh?"

Daichi was pretty sure this recent change in Suga's music taste was Noya and Tanaka's fault. "Please, sing something that doesn't seem a rhinoceros' dying scream."

"Rhinoceroses don't scream, they grunt."

"SUGA."

"Okay, okay..."

The next one was a slow, romantic love song and, okay, Suga was not hitting all the high notes, but was not making his ears bleed either. "See? You are performing way better already!"

Suga didn't seem very convinced, though. "Sure? I don't think that's possible. Why don't you show me how you do it? Try this one!” He then shoved some sort of pink piece of paper in his hand and simply smiled at him.

Daichi lowered his gaze on the faded ink and felt his cheeks heathen up. "Uhm... I don't know this song....”

“Just try it!”

“The lyrics are a little bit...”

But Suga's creased brow suggested him that backing out was not a viable option, if he valued his own young life. Therefore, he cleared his voice and started: "I-I looove you my sweet, shiny priiince! You are always in my dreeeeaamms! Your eyes are as deeeeep as the ocean, your moustache is... is...” He squinted, the handwritten text smeared with something which could be strawberry jam, judging from its colour. “C-curlyyyy and fierce, your biceps ar– Aaaah, come on, Suga, you little–!"

Suga was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Daichi, god, you're so precious!"

Daichi put his very good aim to a very good use and propelled a pillow towards Suga's face. That, at least, made him stop guffawing like an idiot.

“Awww, you don't like my song? I wrote that all by myself!”

“I can see that...”

"You have a nice singing voice, though," Suga conceded, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. “How does it work?”

"The sound is produced in the larynx," Daichi sagely pointed out, despite not knowing jack about anything of that. He then touched Suga's neck with his index finger. "You can feel the air coming out from your lungs,” he explained, placing his hand on the other's sternum. “It vibrates in your larynx and– " He gasped when Suga's hand came up and touched Daichi in a similar fashion.

"Yeah, I can feel it."

His friend's fingers lightly traced Daichi's neck, coming to a rest on his chest.

Daichi was sure his face was on fire. "Y-yeah, and then, you know... W-when you breathe, you– "

"Daichi."

Daichi swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on Suga's brown irises. "Yeah..?"

"Can't you feel something other than the air going in through my windpipe?"

Daichi shook his head, stupidly.

Suga's face was suddenly, once gain, _really_ near. "You really don't feel it?"

And then he noticed it - Suga's heart. His heartbeat was resonating against his ribcage in a crazy pace. Daichi gasped.

"Your heart is beating so fast..."

Suga nodded and Daichi could feel strands of his pale hair brushing against his cheek. "And can you imagine the reason why my heart is currently somersaulting in my chest?"

_...oh!_

Daichi acted before his brain could even process the whole situation. It was a lost cause, anyway – his last, functioning neuron had just been murdered by Suga's tiny, shy smile. An instant later, though, when his lips were already pressed against his best friend's ones, Daichi's poor, exhausted mind let out a feeble “What if you got it _wrong_?” in the recesses of his mind.

However, Daichi didn't have the opportunity to doubt himself and his stupid hormones any longer. At once, Suga let out a shaky, little moan (which caused Daichi a full-body shudder), and latched his arms around his neck.

God bless Mayuko-chan and karaoke.

 

\- The End -

 


End file.
